Kaneshiro Eadburg
Kaneshiro Eadburg (金城エドバーグ Kaneshiro Edobāgu) is one of the main Cures of Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure. She is a social butterfly and a chatterbox. Eadburg is the third to join the team, but was a Pretty Cure before Marina; her alter ego is called . Her personal quote is I'm the best, right? (私が一番なのでしょう？''Watashi ga ichiban nano deshou?). History Before Series Eadburg was born and raised in England. Her mother is a well-known businesswoman who owns many franchises all over the world. Her father is the heir to his family's fortune, famous for winning the lottery multiple times, and well-known for being a jack-of-all-trades. Her father was born in Japan, but stayed with her mother in England to raise her. Then he received a job offer in Japan as headmaster of the private middle school that Eadburg will soon attend. Eadburg and her parents moved to Japan. Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure Eadburg attends a private middle school and is in her second year. She immediately becomes popular in her school after moving to Japan. She is partnered with Namika and Marina; she became friends with them after some time with them. Personal Information Basics *'English Name:' Kaneshiro Eadburg *'Japanese Name:' 金城エドバーグ *'Birthplace:' England *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' "I'm the best, right?." *'Favorite Food(s):' All kinds of haute cuisine, tiramisu, macaroons, and escargot *'Least Favorite Food(s):' Fast food and street food Fears *Getting dirty *Being made fun of *Being embarrassed or humiliated Dreams *Eadburg has expressed a desire to be a world-renowned idol. *However, she now wants to be a businesswoman like her mother and take over her mother's franchises. Skills *Sports: **Eadburg is good at a few sports, such as tennis and shuffleboarding. **She is not good at any other sports. *Studying: **Eadburg is very good at her studies. **She also has tutors who help her if she struggles with her homework. *Other: **Eadburg can influence some people in order to get what she wants. **At first, she uses this for her own selfish gain; now, she uses this to protect her and her friends' Pretty Cure identities until the time came for them to reveal their Pretty Cure identities. General Information Personality Eadburg is a social butterfly and a chatterbox, willing to chat away about any topic of her interest regardless of whether anyone is listening or not. She acts like a princess and expects others to treat her as such due to being spoiled and pampered by her parents, and she can be rude and bossy if her demands and requests are not met. She is also selfish and feels that she is self-entitled to everything; she does not care much for others because she feels that she is not "required" to do so. Eadburg tends to make fun of people who are not as rich or as fortunate as she is and treats the people she feels that are below her badly if they make her displeased. She is rather arrogant, often bragging about her family's heritage. Eadburg enjoys flaunting her wealth and her possessions, being proud of and taking pride in them. But she shows these traits when she is not befriended; she becomes kinder, gentler, and more generous once she is befriended, although she still likes to flaunt her wealth and possessions. Appearance Eadburg has long, sandy blonde hair worn in a hime cut that reaches down to her back with shoulder-length bangs, dark green eyes, light skin, a curvy frame, and a large chest. Her spring and summer outfit consists of a white sundress that has three black buttons at the front and black flip-flops. Her fall/autumn and winter outfit consists of a dark green and white princess line dress with a white sweater, black pantyhose, and black flats. As Cure Angelic, her hair becomes platinum blonde and long with it going to her ankles and it being in a braided ponytail that has a white bow with two curled locks of hair that fall in front of her shoulders. The two curled locks of hair each have a white ribbon. She wears a small, white tiara on her head, wears a white pearl necklace around her neck, and has gold stud earrings. Her eye color changes to pale blue. She wears a long-sleeved white dress with a pale blue trim and a white and gold bow at the center of the chest. She wears gold ruffled wristlets with a pale blue trim and bows. A gold bow is sewn to the left hip and the skirt part of her dress is in three layers on top of two white frilly petticoat layers. The top layer is lined in pale blue, while the bottom layer is solid pale blue. She also wears white pumps with a pale blue toe and heel, along with a gold lining, gold string, and gold bows adorned with a single, pale blue heart. Cure Angelic has angel wings made of white light and wears a pale blue brooch on her chest with the Pretty Cure insignia on it. Clothing Style Eadburg tends to wear fancy, elaborate clothes that shows off her wealth and status. Relationships Family *Mother - Eadburg loves her mother and sees the latter as her role model. Her mother makes sure that Eadburg is happy and content, and spoils her. *Father - Eadburg loves her father very much. Her father dotes on and spoils her even more than her mother. Friends *Felicitas - Felicitas is Eadburg's mascot and the two are very close to each other. Eadburg calls Felicitas "Felin". *Hoshino Marina - The two have a close relationship despite their rivalry, particularly over Namika. *Hamasaki Namika - The two have a very close relationship. Eadburg and Namika get along well despite their different personalities and disagreements. Others *Eadburg's Clique - Eadburg enjoys being around her clique. The clique refers to her as Queen Kane. Etymology - means "golden castle". - means "wealth fortress" or "fortune fortress". '''Cure Angelic' - means "of or relating to angels"; it also means "exceptionally beautiful, innocent, or kind". Pretty Cure Cure Angelic is Eadburg's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers are based on song, while she uses the power of Heaven in her attacks. Attacks Finishers *'Angelic Melody' is Cure Angelic's solo finisher attack. *'Angelic Melody Heaven' is an upgraded version of Angelic Melody. *'Celestial Angel Therapy' is Cure Angelic's duo finisher attack with Cure Celestial. *'Angelic Sky Cadence' is Cure Angelic's duo finisher attack with Cure Cielo. *'Heavenly Hope Illumination' - First group finisher. *'Heavenly Hope Glowing Halation' - Second group finisher. Sub-attacks *'Angelic Notes' - Cure Angelic says the attack name and sings a high note which causes white and sky blue musical notes to form and attack the target(s). *'Angelic Restoration' - Cure Angelic says the attack name and sings a gentle song which creates a sky blue light that heals herself and/or her fellow Cures. Trivia *Cure Angelic is the second Pretty Cure to have healing powers. The first was Cure Honey/Omori Yuko. *Cure Angelic is the first Cure to have a sub-attack capable of healing. *She is the first Cure to have a clique. Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Heavenly Hope Pretty Cure